Lego Battle Wiki
132px-The pharaoh-king of the mummy warriors.png|Amset-Ra|link=Amset-Ra|linktext=Amset-Ra, the powerful owner of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Tee-Vee.gif|Tee-Vee|link=Tee-Vee|linktext=Tee-Vee, the most holy Season 2 Champion! Grundal.PNG|Grundal|link=Grundalychus|linktext=The Grundalychus, morbid caroller of the fighting pyramid. Frenzy.jpg|Frenzy|link=Frenzy|linktext=Frenzy, the absolute maniac who wins battles by pure luck and exclamatory remarks. Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! I am Amset-Ra, and here you can vote in your favorite minifigures to battle it out in a special tournament. The voting rules are also there. (WARNING: Comedy!) Battles will be posted occasionally; at the moment there is no schedule. Once you arrive, you'll never want to leave! See the latest battle, Sensei Wu vs. The Fierce Flame vs. Dr. Inferno vs. Black Panther. See our season finale interviews here! It is recommended that new users visit the Terms of Use page. Disclaimer: This is an unofficial LEGO® fan site. LEGO®, the LEGO® logo, the Brick and Knob Configurations®, and the Minifigure® are trademarks of The LEGO Group®. Amset-Ra and all related characters belong to LEGO® and The LEGO Group.® Mace Windu, Ultron and all related characters are property of Disney®. Hypaxxus-5 and TC-17 are original characters based off of existing properties. All rights and a couple lefts are reserved. *'Previous Battles:' Missed a battle? See it and all previous battles here! *'Fighter Rankings:' Are you into statistics? See the Fighter rankings here! *'Top 10 Pages:' Vote for your top 10 pages here. *'Miscellaneous Battles:' Here you can find all kinds of different and unique battles! *'Battle Polls:' One easy place to give your ratings for all of our battles! *'Café Clips:' Hungry for humor? Head on over to our café! *'Pyramid Stories:' Read up on events around the Fighting Pyramid here. *'Time Travels:' Go back in time with the Time Travelers! *'Dr. Inferno's Interview Studio:' Interview Grill your favorite minifigures! *'Frenzy's Mad Libs:' Random LAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Wyldstyle's MOCs:' Show off your awesome creations here! *'Help Wanted:' Help out the wiki! *Also check out the User Blogs for funny stories on Ultra Agents, Mars Mission and Ninjago! *The August 2016 LEGO store calendar has been revealed. *The Nexo Knights promotional minifigure 5004390 Royal Guard has been revealed. *Official images have been revealed for 76060 Doctor Strange's Sanctum Santorum. *Disney will air LEGO Frozen shorts. *LEGO Ideas has updated its guidelines. *The LEGO Idea Merchant's House has reached 10,000 supporters. *The LEGO Movie sequel has been delayed again, this time to February 8, 2019. *Former LEGO designer Daniel August Krentz has passed away. *No Starch Press announced their next book, Tiny LEGO Wonders. *LEGO Worlds now has an online multiplayer feature. *10253 Big Ben is now available for VIPs. *E3 2016 is on. *10252 VW Beetle has been announced. *The results of the third 2015 Ideas review are in: Beatles Yellow Submarine and Apollo Saturn V will be made into products. To the makers of Jurassic Park Explorer, 20000 Leagues Under the Sea NAUTILUS, Toyota Landcruiser 40 Series, HMS Beagle, Concorde Display Set, National Park Service Centennial Vignettes, and Victorian London Christmas:Great job on getting 10,000 supporters! We hope to see more of your creations! Ideas awaiting the first review of 2016: Fossil Museum, Gingerbread House, Jedi High Council Chamber, Jurassic Park Visitor Center, Modular Train Station, Old Fishing Store, Particle Accelerator, Rolling BB-8, and Johnny Five. *Several sets have been announced for Dimensions: 71242 Ghostbusters Story Pack, 71245 Adventure Time Level Pack, 71246 Adventure Time Team Pack, 71247 Harry Potter Team Pack, 71248 Mission Impossible Level Pack, and 71251 The A-Team Fun Pack have been announced for release this summer. Stretching into Summer 2017 will be releases of Dimensions sets from franchises such as Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The LEGO Batman Movie, The Goonies, Sonic the Hedgehog, Teen Titans GO!, LEGO City Undercover, Knight Rider, The Powerpuff Girls, Gremlins, Beetlejuice, and E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. The first sets will be released September 27. * The Fighter pages are currently undergoing updates with new infoboxes. All users are invited to assist. *Darth Vader's iconic helmet has been modified in 2015. *Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader are two of the most popular Star Wars minifigures, but they have appeared together in only six sets. *Hitomi is the granddaughter of Sensei Keiken. *The initials of The LEGO Group's Vice President Matthew Ashton appear on a sticker on Agent Fuse's jet in 8630 Gold Hunt. *Dr. Inferno's logo appears on a sticker in 7984 Deep Sea Raider. It's June, and you know what that means: time for the next Brickfilm of the Month! This month: LEGO Movie Theater, by MICHAELHICKOXFilms. This is one of my personal favorites, as what can go wrong will go wrong. MICHAELHICKOXFilms is said to be the next best LEGO filmer to the creators of The LEGO Movie. He has seventy videos and over 750,000 subscribers. I'd recommend watching his films. If you would like a position here, please contact BubbleBomber or Commandosaur on their message board. *BubbleBomber - Admin, Bureaucrat, Battle Writer, Owner, Manager, Everything Else *Commandosaur - Admin, Manager, Fighter Page Manager, Writer of Various Things *Surtatb2007 - Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Pyramid Story Writer, Time Travel Writer *ArcticSeahorse - Battle Writer *Akamichi - Founder, Admin, Bureaucrat, Sysop, Administrator, Does Little Updates/Edits Every Now & Then *Bob Bricks - Sysop, Friend of Founder, Administrator, Bureaucrat If your username does not appear in an open-ended poll, you have permission to add it along with your vote. Who do you think will win the next battle: Sensei Wu, The Fierce Flame, or possibly someone else? *'Punctuation Penguin:' *'BubbleBomber:' *'Commandosaur:' *'Surtatb2007:' *'TheAnonymousA:' *'ArcticSeahorse:' What are your primary LEGO news resources? *'BubbleBomber:' Brickset, The Brick Show, The Brick Fan, Toys N Bricks, and GrooveBricks. *'Punctuation Penguin:' Brickset, Blocks Magazine *'Surtatb2007:' YouTube QUIZ: How many Atlantis sets are there? (Correct answers are rewarded 2 points; deadline is the Sunday after someone answers) *Commandosaur: *Punctuation Penguin: *Surtatb2007: *ArcticSeahorse: *TheAnonymousA: ANSWER TO LAST WEEK'S QUIZ: How many Mr. Gold Minifigures are there? The answer is 5,000. Punctuation Penguin guessed correctly, so he gets 2 points. #Punctuation Penguin: 18 #Commandosaur: 18 #Surtatb2007: 10 #ArcticSeahorse: 0 #TheAnonymousA: 0 #Commandosaur: 14 #Surtatb2007: 7 #BubbleBomber: 6 #Punctuation Penguin: 2 #ArcticSeahorse: 2 Latest activity Category:Documentation